Oceanside (TV Series)
Oceanside is a community that first appears in the episode "Swear" in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a community grounded in Virginia In the episode "Swear" just after Tara is captured, there is a close-up of a painting on the wall that says "Oceanside Cabin Motor Court Virginia." that has situated in a pre-apocalypse campground, and is near a small beach. It was led by a woman named Natania and home to at least 85 people, despite 60 being present from the last appearance. In the Making Of video for "Something They Need", Stunt Coordinator Monty Simmons stated that there were approximately 70 people (Alexandrians and Oceansiders) present for the herd scene. After Natania's sudden death, Cyndie has become the current leader of the community. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse Like most survivors of the undead apocalypse, their lives before the outbreak are largely unknown nor if any members knew each other. Post-Apocalypse Conflict with the Saviors Sometime after the outbreak, Natania's community encountered the Saviors, and they were forced to work under Negan's tyranny. Unwilling to be subservient, the community fought back but were defeated in the ensuing skirmish, and many people were killed, including most of Natania's family. After the battle, all remaining male survivors over the age of 10 were lined up and executed, as retribution and a terrorizing deterrant to any further resistances. Faced with a future of being enslaved by the Saviors or dying, the remaining women and children fled their settlement, found the Oceanside campground, and re-established their community there, hidden from the Saviors. They adopted a policy to kill anyone who discovers their community on sight in order to protect themselves and to prevent any clues about them leaked to the Saviors. The women fish from the nearby bay to keep themselves fed, and have a large arsenal of guns to defend themselves with. Encounter with Alexandria Cyndie and Rachel found Tara unconscious on a nearby beach. Rachel wanted to kill her. Cyndie, who is older, said no. After waking up, Tara secretly followed them to Oceanside, where she was captured. Once Tara made it clear she wasn't a threat, she revealed to Natania that she and the Alexandrians fought the Saviors and thought they had won, not knowing that it was only an outpost. Negan and his men found them and forced Alexandria to work for the Saviors. Seeing value in Tara, Natania wanted her to stay. But Tara wanted to return to her girlfriend Denise and Alexandria. She insisted the two communities could work together. While Natania ostensibly agreed to have Tara and two escorts Kathy and Beatrice go to Alexandria for negotiations, the truth was she had informed guides to kill Tara on the way. Instead, Tara escaped the assassination attempt with help from Cyndie. Cyndie later helped Tara cross a bridge where she and Heath had gotten separated while on an earlier scavenging run. Tara ultimately escaped and got back to Alexandria while Cyndie was returned to Oceanside. It is unknown whether she got punished for helping Tara. Tara later tells Rick Grimes about Oceanside and the decision is made to steal all of Oceanside's guns to use against the Saviors. Tara first tries to convince Natania to have Oceanside join with Alexandria against the Saviors, but she refuses after the disaster of the last time. As the Alexandrians round up the Oceanside residents, Natania tries to use Tara as a hostage to force the Alexandrians to leave without the Oceanside guns. As the standoff continues, a walker herd approaches Oceanside and Cyndie knocks Natania out. Working together, the Alexandrians and some of the Oceanside residents take out the walker herd without losing anyone themselves, but Natania continues to refuse to join the fight against the Saviors. As a result, the Alexandrians take every single one of Oceanside's guns, leaving them with none to defend themselves with. As the war with the Saviors heats up, Aaron and Enid decide to see if they can enlist the help of Oceanside. Unable to bring them guns, Enid decides to bring them a truck from a whiskey distillery instead. As Aaron and Enid wait near the truck at night, Aaron spots a figure near the truck and goes to investigate. Aaron is attacked by Natania who goes to kill him after stating that he shouldn't have come. Before Natania can kill Aaron, she is shot by Enid to save him. Aaron and Enid are then surrounded by Oceanside residents, now armed with makeshift spears. Cyndie checks on her grandmother and discovers to her grief that Natania was killed by Enid's shot. Members *Cyndie (Leader) *''Natania'' (Former Leader) *Rachel *Beatrice *Kathy *Iris *Evelyn *Oceanside Resident 1 *Oceanside Resident 2 *Numerous other residents. Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of Saviors * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Natania *All male survivors above the age of ten (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's Brother (Confirmed Fate) *A few unnamed women (Confirmed Fate) Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" Trivia *Despite all the men being killed from the community, at least 4 boys under the age of 10 still inhabit Oceanside. *Oceanside is the only group in Season 7 to not have any on-screen deaths. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Locations Category:Season 8 Characters